Break You Down
by WintersEclipse87
Summary: Summary: [AU] He was her addiction. She his taste of a better life. Together they were nothing short of an atom bomb. Sakura knew the moment she opened her door and let him walk into her home, she would be guaranteed a good time. Semi-extreme lemonade going on! Beware! One-Shot. Sak/Sas [Complete]


Break You Down

_(A/N: Hiya Dudes and Dudettes! So this is my first one-shot mature fanfiction. I am so excited! I am going to go on ahead and slap a big old warning up here so that I may be able to sleep better at night knowing I did the right thing. :p There will be semi-graphic sexual content in this fic. If you do not think you can handle it, then back click. You have been warned. Flamers will be harnessed and forced to cook my dinner. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.)_

_I do not own Naruto and all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. =3_

* * *

**Summary: He was her addiction. She his taste of a better life. Together they were nothing short of an atom bomb. Sakura knew the moment she opened her door and let him walk into her home, she would be guaranteed a good time. Though brief was their time together, she couldn't escape the feelings that still burned white hot in her heart after ten years no matter how hard she tried. Sas/Sak One-shot! Extreme lemonade going on! Beware!**

* * *

Sakura's held fell back into her over fluffed pillow hard. Her lips parted slightly, as a loud gasped escaped her mouth. Seconds later, his mouth covered hers. His warm tongue filled her mouth, caresses her slick appendage before twisting around it and trailing over the roof of her mouth. The picked haired woman's body arched into his, after a moment her legs coiling around his waist.

He continued to pound into her, never missing a beat. He would pause only a moment to pull out, it was a teasing gesture but the way she whimpered his name made drove him wild. She moaned his name against his lips, before trailing burning kisses down his jaw line and across his collar bone.

He was close, she could tell. His mouth was slightly open, allowing his breath to fan over her face. His breathing was labored his balls fit to explode. He was going to cum at any moment; she knew that without a shadow of a doubt.

With one final thrust, he groaned loudly as he hit his climax and spilled it deep inside her. Sakura screamed his name, as she dug her nail into his sweat slicked ivory back. It was always more enjoyable if they got off at the same time.

He rolled off her and rested on his side. His long ebony bangs dripping with sweat fell over his dark eyes. He lazily drew an arm up so his elbow rested on the mattress and his chin rested on his flat palm, his eyes focused on her.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Sakura." His voice was deep and smooth.

"Same goes for you, Sasuke." She said through a smile.

Her frosted jade eyes focused on his midnight orbs. Her eyes were no longer warm and soft and it was because of the boy lying beside her. He was the sly fox who slipped into her bed one night after they'd had one too many drinks to celebrate Naruto becoming Hokage.

A sly smirk tightened the Uchiha's soft lips and transforming his face into the once cocky teenage boy he used to be. Sasuke knew she was just teasing him. Sakura stopped loving him many years ago.

What they had was non-committed sex. No rules and not ties. It was the best of both worlds if you asked either one of the two.

It was because he couldn't love her. She finally realized it the night she accidently whispered I love you after their drunken escapade. He'd never returned the sentiment and the following day when he asked her if she meant it she denied it ever happened. They'd been drunk and slept together, that was all that happened. Yet, that grand mistake made it easier for her to bury her feelings for the Uchiha.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" He managed to ask through a yawn.

Sakura shrugged.

"Yes or no, can't you just pick one or the other?" He pressed.

"In don't care what you do Sasuke." She whispered, before turning to face the other way.

Sasuke sighed, but didn't turn to face away from her. Her sudden moodiness threw him off and he wasn't sure what'd he'd done to upset her. The moment her breathing became shallow and she figured she was asleep; he draped a possessive arm over her slime waist.

…..

Sakura's eyes fluttered open soundlessly. An almost face splitting yawn cause her eyes to tear up. She rolled onto her back and watched the bright sun ray shift sizes before she realized there was something heavy lying across her waist. The rosette woman could help the fluttering feeling in her chest.

She smiled bitterly at him.

He looked so peaceful and content when he slept. She watched him sleep; the need to trace a finger over his soft looking eyelashes assaulted her. His pale face looked more relaxed and the way his lips parted slight made her heart ache. It was a crying shame when he woke up he would take another piece of her and leave.

Her smile faded as his eyelashes fluttered and she was met by familiar coal eyes. He blinked a few times, before rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hand. Once he was done, he smirked up at her.

"Hey." He greeted with a yawn.

"Hey yourself, how did you sleep?" Her voice held the faint undertones of flirtation.

She really didn't care how he slept or even if he slept at all. She was just trying to buy herself more time with the charming ebony haired boy. Even if she didn't love him. Even if he didn't love her. She could still admit she enjoyed his company, right?

"I always sleep well when I stay over." He replied, as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Well that's good to hear." She said with a smirk.

He leaned over and captured her lips. She slung her arms around his neck and moved under him. Sasuke lifted one arm and trail one lone finger down her body, starting at her neck and moving between her breasts before stopping at her belly. He felt her shiver and smirked against her full cherry lips.

His lips soon followed the path of his finger, trailing searing kisses along her jawline. He nipped softly at the pale ivory flesh of her throat, before biting down hard on the side of her neck. Sakura gasped, her pelvis lifting as her back arched. Her neck tingled slightly and she couldn't help thinking she'd have a mark there in the morning.

"Don't mess with me." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Sasuke smirked down at her, flashing his shinny white teeth.

"I'm not." He retorted, pinching her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger.

The pink haired woman mewled softly as he teased her overly sensitive nipple, while massaging the other with his tongue and lips. He'd lick a lazy circle before sucking and nibbling. It grew hard fast and stood erect making Sasuke smirk pleased. Her body never seemed to surprise him at how responsive it was to his touch.

After a while, Sakura grew bold. She wanted to do something to make him twitch as much as she was. She quickly untangled an arm from around her lover's neck, slipped her hand between them and stroked his length. The warmth of her touch made him groan, his teasing stopping long enough for him to enjoy the sensation.

She took that as a positive response and wrapped her fingers around the base and slowly working her hand up and down. He made a noise that sounded somewhere between a moan and a gasp. Sakura smirked when she notice the funny face he was making, before bowing her head and rolling her tongue of the tip before taking him into her mouth.

Sasuke groaned loudly, clearly liking what she was doing to him. Sakura felt like a naughty girl, her ego swelling as much as he was in her skilled hand. She gave him one final suck, before tightening her grip and moving her hand faster. That was all it took. He gasped loudly as his release escaped and spilled over her hand. She smirked up at him and he returned her smirk with one of his own.

Suddenly without any warning he pushed into her slick folds. Sakura gasped out of surprise, though it ended on a long drawn out moan as he wasted no time pulling back and thrusting deeper. He started slow at first, but only to get her worked up. As he started moving faster, she grew loudly and her hands gripped the bed tight.

"Sa-Sasuke." She cried.

Her hands soon left the sheets and moved to his back. She moaned loudly, her breathing rushing in and out of her as she clung to him. Her nails racked over his shoulder blades, before digging into his lower back. Sasuke groan in pleasure, when he felt the faint sting.

Sakura threw her head back deep into her pillow, her body slick with a mixture of both of their sweat. She could feel the pressure building deep inside her. It continued to build and expand until with a loud wail, she climaxed. His name escaped her parted lips, her breath lightly tickling his face until he leaned forward and captured her lips.

The dark haired boy pulled out of her, his cum littering her lower stomach and thigh. After catching his breath, he rested on his back in his usual place.

"Damn you Uchiha!" She growled.

Sasuke lightly kissed her cheek, "I love you too"

~The End~

_Ok, so I hope everyone enjoyed the fic. Reviews are welcome and flamers will be doused with water. _

_-Shi~chan_


End file.
